If You're Not the One
by Ever Angel 27
Summary: Ok i promise this is the last time i will put this up “It was just a dream, just a dream,” she whispered. He smoothed out her hair and tucked her head under his chin. She was shaking and he could feel her hot tears on his skin.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own Bleach and i never will.

So here is my first story again. Hope you like it =)

* * *

Orihime stared into the starry night, taking in the little peace she had. She took a deep breath and sighed. Orihime heaved herself up from the windowsill and slumped over to her desk. She pulled open a draw and retrieved a pencil and paper. She thought about the dream she had and wrote. It was as if the dream had just occurred. She dropped the pencil and pulled back from the desk. The thought of what had happened sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head and sighed. She knew it was just a dream, but she knew some how it was more. Ever since she left _that_ place these nightmares have been happening constantly.

She picked up the paper and walked over to her bed. She placed the paper beside her and pulls out a box from under her bed. It was filled with papers, just like the one beside her. It was a dream box. She knew it would be a good idea to store her dreams and put them away in a place where she could find them. Orihime dropped her new dream and the box and closed the lid. In the distance she could hear her phone vibrating. She shoved the box under her bed and quickly sprinted to her desk. It is inches from the edge of the desk before she snatches it up. She opens it up and shuts off the alarm she had set the day before. Orihime was always losing track of time.

Orihime snapped her phone shut and tossed it onto her bed. She yanked her ponytail holder out of her hair with a few strands still in it. Then she quickly ran her fingers through her glossy auburn hair and reached into her pocket for some lip-gloss. She jumped in front of the mirror and smiled back at her reflection. A pair of ashen eyes stared back at her.

Orihime was 17 years old. She was just the perfect height, not too short and not too tall. Her hair fell elegantly in front of her. Her bangs were swept to the side and were held by two blue flowered hairpins from her older brother. She had always thought they had made her special. She straightened her school uniform until she was satisfied.

She then yanked the door to her apartment open. Ever since her brother Sora died in an accident Orihime had been living by her self. Her best friend Tatsuki was always there for her. She was like Orihime's sister. She came over and brought food for her and sometimes she would sleep over. This morning she was supposed to meet Tatsuki and walk together to school but things changed. Tatsuki had called and explained that she had to go to practice this morning. So that left Orihime to walk by herself which she didn't mind at all. She stared up at the sky seeing the huge mass of gray that covered the sky. Surely she could make it to school in time. Right??

It starts with one single drop. Then that one-drop multiplies like bunnies, thus the rain comes. Orihime stood still and let the rain fall on her. She felt people brush past her, but she didn't care. The weather man had said the skies would be clear all day. '_How wrong he was'_Orihime thought. He also said that the sun would be shining brightly all day. " I feel sorry for that guy when the little blue men come with their laser beams to destroy him." Orihime said. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Orihime flinched as she heard a roar of thunder escape from the clouds. A bright flash of lightning lit of the sky. Orihime ran for shelter as the drops started coming down harder.

Orihime set her schoolbag down beside her and hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes grew large as realized where she was. " This is..." she started. The so-called " shelter" she ran for was hers and her brother's favorite spot to go when it rained. She remembered the last time they were here together, it was so long ago, but she remembered it like yesterday.

* * *

_**~ (Flashback) ~**_

"_Orihime! Slow down!!" he said_

" _C'mon Ni-sama, we're almost there" the small girl replied,_

" _I know, I know, but wait for me." the man replied._

_The small girl stopped to turn around and look up at her brother. He was wearing jeans, with a blue shirt and a black jacket. He held an umbrella in his left hand and out stretched his right hand for hers. The small bubbly girl reached for his hand with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers and a yellow raincoat, while her hair was up in two pigtails. _

_The two walked until they came across "their spot". It was a small house like structure. The small girl ran inside with he brother following. Inside there was a blanket with some pillows on the floor. There was one single window that was opposite from the entrance. The small girl tried to heave open the window with all she could muster. The boy chuckled watching his little sister trying to open the window. He reached over her shoulder and lifted open the window with ease. The small girl stared opened mouth at her brother._

" _WOW!! NI- Sama you must be a superhero if you could open that window. It was __**really **__heavy." She said._

" _Yes I am Orihime's and only Orihime's superhero," the man said as he picked up his little sister. _

_The little girl squealed in delight as she was being picked up. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder and out her hands around his neck. They both stared out the window in silence._

" _Orihime" he said._

" _Yes, Ni-Sama!" she replied._

" _Do you like the rain?" he asked._

" _Hmm.... I LOVE the rain. I connects the Earth to the sky and it connects peoples hearts and minds," she said with an angelic smile. _

" _Who ever told you that?" he said as he furrowed his brows._

" _Of course you Ni-Sama," the bright girl replied._

_He chuckled at her answer. Orihime was almost smart for her age even though she would daydream most of the time._

" _Ni –Sama?" the little girl said as looked up at him, shaking him out of the trance he was in._

" _Yes Hime?" he asked._

" _You'll never leave me right?" she asked_

" _Not a chance Hime" he said_

**~(End of Flashback)~**

* * *

" Sora." she whispered into the dark.

Tears fell from her eyes. God only knew how much she missed him. Orihime wiped away her tears. ' No I am not going to do this, it will make Ni-sama sad to see me like this' she thought. Orihime glanced up at the sky. The rain looked like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Orihime didn't have an umbrella or anything to protect her from the rain. She wasn't going to go to school now that it was pouring. Orihime walked over to the pile of pillows in the corner. They were all dusty and old now. She picked them up and moved them to the side, " If I remember correctly, there should be a radio, right here... AHA!! FOUND IT!! " She exclaimed.

She flipped on the switch, half expecting it to be dead by now. There was a fizzing sound then the radio blared to life. Orihime sat on the ground with the radio in her hands. She pressed a button till she heard something she liked. Orihime just gave up and set the radio beside her. She stood up ready to leave, when something caught her attention. It was a song.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

'Don't people ever get tired of playing these sappy love songs' she thought. Right now she wasn't in the mood for love songs. She was pretty sure that the one guy she truly loved already loved another. She didn't need to be reminded of the feelings she held. Her heart already ached as much as it is. She changed the station on the radio and another song came on.

If time was still

The sun would never, never find us

We could light up

The sky tonight

I would see the world through your eyes

Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

"What is with all the love songs today!?!" Orihime pouted. It was hard enough for her knowing she can't be with the one she truly loves but all these happy songs. She changed the station hoping that this time it would have a song she did like. " Alright here is one for all the lovers out there!!" the radio announcer stated. "Gahh!!" Orihime screamed out in frustration. She fell backwards onto a pillow covering her eyes. She shot up when she heard what song was playing.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

A certain orange haired shinigami popped up into her head. Orihime shut her eyes and slammed her fists repeatedly into the side of her head. She tried to get him out of her head. She tried to stop thinking of him. The only thing she achieved was having a massive headache.

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Orihime finally had enough and shut off the radio. She couldn't help the tears that were falling down her face. She screwed her eyes shut hoping to stop the tears. _You're a burden to him_a voice in her head whispered. Her eyes shot open at the thought. 'No, no, no' she thought shaking her head. _You know he doesn't really care for you, you know that you only cause him trouble _the voiced stated. She stood up planning to run home but froze. The memory of when Ichigo came for her flashed through her head. 'He was so bloody and bruised from the fight with Grimmjow but he still rescued me' she thought.

Orihime dropped to her knees. " If I'm not made for you Ichigo, then I don't know what my purpose in life is. If I could live five lifetimes, I would have been born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and had five different careers and fall in love with the same person five times. Ichigo I love you." She whispered.

The skies felt her pain. The wind picked up. The rain came down harder. Lightning streaked across the sky. " He'll never be mine to hold, to love...never because I'll never be good enough," she sobbed.

" That's right Orihime you'll never be good enough." Said a hooded figure

Brown eyes widened when she saw who it was. Ichigo stood among the trees drenched in rain. His amber eyes held no emotion as he stared at her. She did not recognize the person in front of her. His gaze was stone cold and it scared her.

" I-I- Ichigo.." she trailed off

" Orihime do you know how much pain I went through because of you? If you really loved me, you would have never let me go through that. I hate you and never want to see you again. Goodbye Orihime for good." He said and walked away.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening. I didn't want it to be like this come back. ICHIGO!!!" she sobbed.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at the edge of their bed. That's right _their _bed. He always thought it was a dream, the life he was living. He had a good job and a loving, beautiful wife. His wife. He never thought in a million years he would be with her. She was his everything. Ichigo brushed a stray hair away from her face and gazed lovingly at his wife. She was mumbling something he couldn't make out. Her head started tossing on the pillowing. His eyebrows furrowed and his trademark scowl appeared don his face as he watched her. Orihime awoke with a sheen of sweat covering her body. She turned around to find Ichigo watching her. She jumped into his arms, knocking him onto the bed. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she whispered. He smoothed out her hair and tucked her head under his chin. She was shaking and he could feel her hot tears on his skin.

" Hime?" he whispered

" I'm sorry Ichi, I it was just a dream." She whispered into his neck.

" About??" he questioned.

"Losing you." she sniffled.

"It was exactly like that day when you found me in the rain. It was exactly the same, except the ending. You left me for good. I thought I lost you for real." She said her grip getting tighter.

"Hime..." he said pulling back so he could see her face.

" I'll never leave you. I Love You. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I should be the one worrying about losing you. You're perfect, amazing, funny, caring, beautiful and you chose me. I know in my heart you're the one for me. No one else."

He pulled her close to him. He wasn't going to let her go. He would be an idiot if he did. He swore he would protect her. Even if it meant from her nightmares. He would go to the end of the world to save her and see that smile on her face.

"I love you," she said.

" I love you and you're the one for me always remember that." He said dropping a kiss on top of her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End =)**

* * *

Well i finally finished it, i hope you guys like it. Please Please review and tell me if it sucked or not and what i can do to make my other story better. And i'll gladly give all who reviewed their very own flyng monkey and cookie.


End file.
